Big-Mouth The Clown
STEP FRIGHT UP! STEP FRIGHT UP! Join in on the fun of the carnival, kids. Take a ride on THE SCARE-RRIS WHEEL, or HORSE AROUND on our SCARY-GO-ROUND ha-ha! Or, enjoy meeting THE CHOKER in our tale named... Over in southeastern-Pennsylvania, there was a pond with a small neighborhood beside it, back in May of 1954. An older-looking sign read in blue-paint: "Welcome To CRYSTAL POND PARK" on it across from the neighborhood on the opposite side of the pond. The white wooden-sign stood among a ferris wheel, merry-go-round, vendor carts and stands. A couple kids were in the neighborhood, playing a game of Jax on the sidewalk. "You win Harriette!" one girl proclaimed to the second one. "Yes, what do you know, Jane" Harriette exclaimed back to her. "Girls always win Benny" one boy whined at the other one. "Yeah I know, Ed" Benny responded. "Boy, I sure wish Crystal Pond Park would open up again!" Ed told Benny, Jane and Harriette. "Yep that place was fun Ed" Jane put it. "Yep the tornado about ripped the whole theme park apart" Harriette claimed. That night, Ed and Benny were in a bedroom of one of the neighborhood houses. "Hey, Brother, some guy moved in next door" Ed said to Benny, looking out the window. Benny joined him at the window, and there was a silhouette of a clown with curly hair winthin an upstairs-window of the neighboring home. As the boys viewed the silhouette of the clown at the window on the yellow curtain, it waved with its hands and faded-out, disappearing. In the morning, Benny and Ed were on a school bus and Benny caught a glimpse of three bullies in front of the school. "Oh no, be careful gang, it's Ralph, Leonard and Teddy" Benny informed his brother, Jane and Harriette. "Oh, not them, Harriette" Jane exclaimed to her. "Stay together guys" Ed informed Jane, Harriette and Benny. They all got off the bus together and the bullies walked up to them. "Teddy please leave us alone especially my Brother today!" Ed chimed in to one of the teen bullies. "Rough and tough luck you ginger!" Teddy demanded back, gettin in Ed's face. Teddy pulled a switchblade-knife from his pocket, flicking the blade out. "Wanna play a game of Mumbly Peg ginger and ginger junior?" he asked Ed and Benny. "I might take off a finger" Teddy claimed. "Yeah, what a cut-up ginger and ginger junior would be huh Ralph?" another bully giggled at the last one. "Ha, yep, Leonard" Ralph laughed to him. By noon, Jane, Benny, Ed and Harriette all had their pinky-fingers wrapped in bandages as they wandered away from the school nurse. Benny and Ed were beside Crystal Pond later on that day with their bare feet in the water, when a clown with twelve balloons, seven yellow and five dark-green, danced around and around behind the house next door to theirs. It wore a golden suit with dark-purple sleeves, a collar of white with a dark-purple stripe in the middle of it, white gloves and big black shoes. The eyes of the clown were solid-black, and its big mouth hung-open in a grotesque manner. Its suit and curly red hair blew in the wind, as it giggled in a high voice. The boys seeing it, jumped in surprise. The clown dripped blackish-ooze out of its mouth, with its eyes turning a glowing-red. Benny and Ed ran to their bedroom. "There was a clown in Crystal Pond Park two years ago when that tornado showed up, Benny!" Ed talked about, pulling a newspaper out of his drawer by his bed. "It says right here" he kept on saying. "Oh yeah, I remember seeing the clown at Crystal Pond Park Ed" Benny remembered. That evening, the brothers were out, on their back patio, and the bullies caught them, Leonard wrapping his hand around Benny's mouth, Ralph putting his hand around Ed's mouth. They dragged them into the bushes where Teddy was at. He held Harriette and Jane by their ponytails, holding his knife to Jane's throat. "You girls and you gingers got us kicked out of school for telling that I cut ya, and now you're going to all die!" Teddy whispered to the kids. The clown suddenly was there up, above the bushes, giggling downward at them. It got ahold of Teddy's nose and yanked hard, breaking it. The clown transformed into a red scaly beast with glowing-red eyes, looking like a huge bat, as Teddy screamed in pain. The bat-like creature screeched in a high tone, scraping into Teddy's face with ita claws in the shadows. Teddy was killed by it and the kids ran, along with Leonard and Ralph. The monster flew after the bullies, screeching, and caught them, gnawing into their heads with its fangs, killing them. As Ed, Benny, Harriette and Jane all looked across Crystal Pond at Crystal Pond Park, the inhuman clown was sitting on a swing with multicolored balloons. Its collar, head and hands changed colors to a dark-green face, solid-yellow eyes and a yellow nose, wild hair of a greenish-yellow, dark-green-gloved-hands, and a lavendar-collar. "I am Big-Mouth The Clown kiddies sorry, the show is over now" it giggled with the inside of its mouth shining-white with black fangs. The balloons changed to yellow and green too, and the twelve of them burst, spraying red slime all over Big-Mouth. The kids ran into Benny and Ed's home. Heh-Heh, it looks to me that Big-Mouth The Clown had a pretty good SLIME at the SCREAM PARK eh? OF CORPSE, he really WINGED IT with Leonard and Ralph, because they along with Teddy were little BATTYS aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!